kirbyrightbackatyafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Enterprises
Nightmare Enterprises is a company that sells Monsters to customers like King Dedede. Background The company was created by eNeMeE as a front for his armies, as well as a way to make a profit and create an infrastructure to facilitate the training of his monsters. The company’s main way of selling products, is through the internet using high-tech systems to transport anything they need as data. This process is very energy intensive and many of their fees seem to stem from it. The system is apparently very easy to hack, as King Dedede and Knuckle Joe have hacked into it multiple times. The top employee and public face of the company is Customer Service, who handles sales and advertising. Most other employees are Monsters as well, but they also hire people from outside the company at times. The company uses many less-than-honest techniques. One strategy seems to be targeting the wealthy and gullible (like Dedede), swindling them out of as much money as possible, and then launching an attack to destroy and capture whatever is left. In the final episode, the company was destroyed. Products Monsters The monsters are NME’s primary product and the main focus of the company. Nearly all are creations of Nightmare, and they come in a variety of forms with a variety of uses. Most are also very expensive, or at the least quite overpriced. It is also implied that the Demon Beasts eventually turn on the customers. Though some are touted as being helpful around the house or excellent chefs, all Monsters have one final purpose- to cause destruction, specifically to get rid of Kirby. There are still a rare few that are truly helpful, even nice; but this behavior is contrary to what eNeMeE created and trained them to do. All or most Monsters undergo training first, as some aren’t truly bad from the beginning. A rare case is the contract Monster. This is where someone is forced to work for the company as a Monster in order to pay back a debt. However, they aren’t actually turned into one, and are simply expected to follow orders or face severe consequences. Mr. Chip is a good example of this. NME also offers services to literally transform people, animals, or inanimate objects into Monsters (such as Lovely or Bonkers). The exact mechanics behind it are unknown, but it entails some level of brainwashing, is reversible, and also tends to wear off right before death if not reversed sooner. Gadgets Other than demon beasts, NME also manufactures weapons, ships, robots, and all manner of tools for warfare. Sirica is known to possess a special gun which they manufactured, though how she came upon it is unknown. Entertainment NME runs at least one major network- the Nightmare Network that broadcasts across the universe. It features a variety of big budget movies and TV programs- especially monster movies (though knowing the company, those may actually be documentaries!). Naturally, it doesn’t normally air in Cappy Town, though Dedede has claimed that he has hacked into the system to obtain these programs on more than one occasion. NME will sometimes fund smaller studios and animators and let them broadcast their shows on their channel, but penalties for breaching any contract with them, or not paying them back, are quite severe. Other *'Nightmare Enterprise Apparel' - This sub-company is often seen as a sponsor for shows and movies. None of the actual products are ever seen. *'Nightmare Enterprise Toys' - The manufacturer of Kirby’s Robot Puppy and the chocolate eggs that contained figurines. Of course, none of their products should be considered safe for any age. Trivia *NME may have been chosen as the abbreviation for Holy Nightmare Co. because of its resemblance to the word Enemy, even though it is an abbreviation for Nightmare Enterprises. *Heavy Lobster and Kracko couldn't be delivered by transmitter due to their immense size. Category:Characters Category:Villains